Edward's Diary
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: This is Edward's story from a few days before his transformation, up to the point where he meets Bella for the first time at lunch. Ends where Midnight Sun begins. - ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Yep. New story. If you've been on my website (link on my profile) you would've seen a small preview of it there. I'll be posting small previews of other upcoming stories there, too, and a small summary of what they'll be about. Currently you can see this one, 'A Soulmate for The Soulless' and 'Never Let This Go'.  
**

**I just practically finished this chap, but fear not! I have written quite a lot on future chapters of this one already. Edward's such a natural character for me to write on that I can write him all the time. Meaning quick updates! Awesome, right?! =)**

Anyways.. this new story.

Explanation: I've always wondered what actually happened before he met Bella, and I know a lot of people like writing their own versions of it and all, but I really wanna make it more believable. No offense. Of course this story's also AU (how can it not be?) and every chapter will be Edward's POV. None others. Not Carlisle's, not Esme's, not anyone's except Edward's.

This is Edward's story from a few days before his transformation, up to the point where he meets Bella at lunch. This will end where Midnight Sun begins.

..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!!!  


One second ago I had been on the edge between life and death, I was sure. My body was covered in sweat from the anxiety, knowing my time was up, but my mind was still entirely elsewhere. I wondered if this was what it had been like for my mother and father, and some of my friends that had already passed. I wished it hadn't.

My father had died only days before my mother had started showing the same symptoms he'd had. We both knew instantly what would happen to her as well, but Elisabeth Masen were not one to call it quits like that. She was strong, much stronger than any woman I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, and getting to know.

At first she tried to tell herself that it was just a regular cold, which was obviously not true. When she began to throw up blood she stopped denying it, and told me, her only son, to get as far away from Chicago that I could. She urged me to save myself, but how could I possibly leave my mother alone in the state that she was in? And besides, I was sure that this illness would be around for quite awhile. I was sure it would catch up with me at some point, so it was meaningless for me to run now and not be there for my mother in her time of need.

Four days ago she had turned for the worse, but she still fought against it - even if the doctors told her to not strain herself. It only weakened her.

At that time she was in the hospital, and I was happy about the fact she was being treated by the best doctor around, Carlisle Cullen. I was grateful for his presence in our town, and our lives.

By the worried looks he kept giving my mother, when she wasn't watching, I could tell that she was going to leave us soon. I wished that I was just imagining it, that it wasn't true, but I knew I had it right. I was never wrong. For some reason I had this uncanny way of knowing what people were thinking about when I watched them. Their body language and their words.. I knew exactly what they were thinking about, but it wasn't as if I _heard_ their thoughts though. I just _knew_.

- - -

The last time I had visited her was three days ago, and it was early in the morning. And as I sat by her side, I felt very, very warm. And slightly shaky. I convinced myself that it was just because I was afraid for my mother, which I really was, but I knew better. The disease that had killed so many people already, including my father, had now hit me. It had hit me hard.

The drops of perspiration began their descent on my cheeks, and I started feeling light-headed. My hand reached up to wipe the wet sweatpearls away, but before long I had fallen off my chair, and when I came back to consciousness I found myself waking up in a hospital bed. It was in the middle of the night by the looks of it – it was completely black outside, and I wondered how long I'd really been out.

Still feeling weary, I turned my head slowly to look at the clock on the lightyellow-colored wall.

1:25AM.

I looked around the room, searching for my mother, and found her in the bed next to me, sleeping. At least she was still here, beside me. I smiled a little.

The door opened a second later and in came the one person I really wanted to see again. I had questions for him, and I hoped that he could give me answers.

"Carlisle," My voice croaked, more hoarse than usual.

"Edward, you're awake," He said in a gentle, but quiet, voice. Relief colored it, but somehow it was still sad. I knew why.

He walked over to me, and sat himself carefully down next to me, touching my forehead lightly, checking my temperature. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel warm, and tired." I started to get up.

"You need to rest, Edward." He placed a cold hand on my shoulder, pushing me back into the pillows. "Save your strength." His tone had grown more caring.

"I have it too, don't I?" I stated the obvious.

"Yes." He confirmed my suspicion with a frown on his pale face.

I was still astounded that he was a doctor actually. Not because I thought he lacked competence, for that he surely did not, but because he was just so _young_! He couldn't be much older than me, but he still claimed to be around 30 years old. I knew better, but still kept quiet. He was more brilliant than anyone I'd ever met and so I wouldn't ruin everything for him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to Chicago, and really, he was the best thing that had happened to the world.

I wasn't really surprised by the fact that I had been infected by this disease, and it was because I knew it was unevitable. So many victims had already been claimed all over the world, so why would I be one of the few exceptions that did not get it? And remember, I had that little gift of knowing things.

I could see it on Carlisle's face when he came into the room, well, I could almost tell _before_ he even _entered_ the ward. I would not be immune.

"Rest, Edward," Carlisle urged, his voice still ever so caring.

"How's mother?" I asked instead, for I had to know. Was she alright?

"She's sleeping, Edward," he replied gently. "And so should you. _Rest_."

I frowned at him, but complied nevertheless. But before I went to sleep, I murmured to him quietly; "Wake me when mother is up."

- - -

When I finally did wake up, the sun was shining gloriously through the windows from outside. I felt much better then, and I wanted to go out, to feel the sun's warm rays on my skin, to relax by the cool water. Perhaps mother would go with me to the park later..

That sparked something in my memory.

Mother.

I looked around the room, searching for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Where could she be? Had they put me in another room while I'd been asleep? Surely they knew around here that I was Elisabeth Masen's son, and so they should have kept me right next to her. So, where was she?

I started feeling worried, and anxious. I think I knew where she was though, and my heart started aching for her. I wished she was here with me, so that once and for all I would be wrong. I desperately hoped I was now.

I waited, and waited, and waited for Carlisle to come and tell me where she was, but he never did. I had enough strength in my body still to call for a nurse though, and so when she came over I asked her where mother was, but all she told me was to wait for Dr Cullen. She told me that he was only working nights, which I found a little odd. Where was he during the days then when the patients here needed him the most? Perhaps he wasn't the angel I had imagined him to be. Or perhaps he was at another hospital, working, and being our town's real guardian angel, like the man I had come to know and respect.

It was around 8PM when Carlisle finally came into the ward where I was resting, but by then I had started feeling way worse. Clammy moisture occupied my forehead, but I was too tired to wipe it off. I was too tired to do anything. I could barely even speak.

"Where's mother?" I choked out, looking up at his kind face.

He came to sit down beside me, looking down sadly on the sickly dirtywhite floor, and by the look on his face, and frame, I knew. I just knew.

She was gone.

"No.." _No, no, no, NO_. This wasn't happening. I hadn't even said goodbye! I felt my eyes beginning to sting from the oncoming tears. There was no way of stopping them.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Carlisle said sadly, his head still bowed down. He put his cool hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner, but it didn't make me feel any calm at all. "We did everything we could do." And I knew he had. I didn't blame him, or anyone. I knew they'd done everything that was in their power. He probably wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hadn't. And here he was.

"Was she in pain?" I barely managed to say, choking back tears. My throat was clotted.

He shook his head slowly. "The morphine took the pain away. She was asleep. She didn't feel a thing."

At least she hadn't suffered, and I felt relieved, taking comfort in that knowledge. But it still hurt like nothing else. Both of my parents were gone now, and I was all alone.

"When?" I choked out.

"A couple of hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" I cried with all the strength I could muster, which was barely any. I was just so weak. My mind was tired, and so was my body. I craved sleep now, even if I had just woken up a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, Edward." He truly looked as if he was ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to wake you." For a brief second I thought he looked angry, but I was sure I was just hallucinating, because what would he have to be angry about?

I tried to swallow, but it was so hard. Swallowing nowadays felt like having razorblades on the inside of your mouth, scratching the fragile skin there, by the palate.

"Rest, Edward." Carlisle urged again, and as I looked into his golden eyes, full of care, I just nodded and closed my eyes. I couldn't do anything else, and I wouldn't do anything else either.

I would rest, and I would get better. And seeing the dedication he showed with his patients I knew what I would want to be when I was older, and when I was free from this thing. Doctor seemed to be a noble profession, and I could only hope to be as good as Carlisle someday. I would see to that he became my mentor, and I had a feeling that he would gladly be it.

How foolish I was to see the war as something noble when it was _this_ that was the only venerable thing to do.

Taking or saving lifes?

This question was easy enough for me to answer now, and I owed it all to Dr Cullen.

**So.. the first chapter of a new story. I think this will be my fave story of my own ones, as Edward's my favorite character. I love him. He's so sweet and all..  
But anyways.. I'd love it if you took the time to click on the lil button below and leave me a lil comment. It's highly appreciated, peeps. Love yah if yah do, you know. Teehee. Toodles~  
**

**OH! Please READ & REVIEW also!! Thank you very much!! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Yepyep. New chapter. In this one you'll get the transformation, and Carlisle's story. Excited?? I hope you are!  
**

**Other random news.. Got hairdye today! WOO! I'ma wanting orange, but as that's really, really difficult to find (might even be impossible) we had to get some other one, but it'll hopefully make my hair more orange than blonde (like I am now) anyways. Yaysers if I'll have orange hair by tomorrow night! Whoop! =D**

**And the dates.. made 'em up. Although, I know the Spanish Flu broke out in the US in August-September, so I just went with that sort of.  
**

**...NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!  
**

**Chapter 2**

_September 24th, 1918_

When I woke up later I found myself in a darker room, and I realized that I wasn't at the hospital anymore. This room was smaller and there was barely any light here. The curtains hung loosely from the windows above my head.

I didn't have enough strength to move around and examine my surroundings properly. I could only look.

The walls were white, but the lack of light made them look more grey. I turned my head real carefully and saw an old wooden chair beside my bed. I wondered who had been sitting there, and watching me as I'd been sleeping. I had no one left, and so who could possibly be here for me?

As if my question had been heard, the door opened slowly and in stepped a man I knew very well.

Carlisle.

"You're awake, Edward," He looked haggard. Weary. Stressed. And his voice was of mild surprise.

I wanted to answer him, but I was too tired to.

My chest rose and fell under the thin, white bedsheets, and I could feel my heart beat slowly and irregularly. I knew I barely had any time left. I could feel it, that my body would soon cave and surrender. I would die soon, and leave everything behind.

Carlisle approached me cautiously, and sat himself down on the chair next to me.

"Edward," he said, a tint of sadness coloring his gentle voice. "I'm so sorry."

What happened next surprised me, as he pretty much attacked me.

A loud gasp erupted from my throat, and I could feel something sink into my neck, and something warm spreading on my skin in the same area.

My body arched upwards, and I screamed whilst two strong arms held me down.

A fierce rusty, and salty, smell was making it's way up into my nostrils, and I was close to fainting from it. It almost took over.

I felt my pulse quicken vehemently in anticipation. The pain that hit me was excruciatingly unbearable and all I could do was scream. The natural instinct to such pain was to fight back, but I felt as if my senses had gone numb. I couldn't move. I wanted to, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. The searing pain that consumed me never eased, it almost intensified in a way. I kept wishing for death all the time, to just let me go into oblivion.

Or perhaps this was death? It wasn't like I had imagined it though.

Everything was black, but somehow still on fire. Everything was burning, my body was burning, my mind was burning. All of it was burning. But, still, I was in total darkness.

The abyss that I was in was screaming of the hollowness it contained. I wanted out. I begged to the empty place to just let me go. I wanted to be free, I wanted to die.

I just wanted it all to be over.

_September 26th, 1918_

After what felt like forever the pain finally started to fade away into nothingness. It still resided within me, but it was not as unbearable like before. I felt relieved now that I was free from my emprisonment. My mind could now focus on other things besides the agony I was in. I could start thinking about where I was, as I was pretty sure I wasn't dead yet. This was neither Heaven nor Hell. It was either Limbo, or something else I didn't know yet, but would perhaps find out later.

Now that I was away from the abyss, my mind was sharp, and my senses were stronger. I could hear someone nearby, and I wondered briefly who it was. But then I heard his voice as if it was right next to me, whispering into my ear.

_Did I do it wrong?.... I hope he'll forgive me for this.... I promised her I would take care of him.... What have I done?_

I recognized the voice, even if it was panicking, but I just couldn't place it. I knew that I knew him but I didn't have a face and a name for the man beside me.

"Edward?" The male asked hesitantly. "Can you hear me?"

I wanted to say "Yes", or at least nod. But I couldn't. My mind was free from the prison, but my limbs were not. They were still screaming for freedom, like my mind had done before. When would I get away? _Would_ I even get away? I needed answers, and somehow I knew that the man that was so close by me had them for me. He knew what caused me this pain. Was he perhaps the reason behind it?

No. He was good. I knew he was. The tone of his voice was cautious, but gentle. Caring. He cared for me.

_September 27th, 1918_

I stayed unconscious for another day – I could tell by the ticking of the clock nearby – and when I woke up it was very bright outside. Morning by the looks of it. The sun had just come up.

The pain was gone and I sighed in relief. Finally, I was free!

My eyes were not used to it yet, after the constant darkness, but when they did, I was met by such brightness I was stunned. Everything was just so.._clear!_

I saw _everything_. Every little dustparticle in between the floorboards; every crack in the walls' tapestry; every scratch on the windows.

And then I saw _him_.

He was standing by the threshold, observing me with a cautious look upon his pale face. I was sure he hadn't looked like this the last time I saw him, as he was even more handsome now than before. Every feature on his face was flawless, and I was literally speechless at the sight of him.

He was an angel.

There was too much to process for me right now. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I didn't. Somehow, and I surely didn't know why, I just couldn't. I hadn't heard this, or anything, but I just _knew_ it. My mind missed the very much needed information, but my body did not. It was so much more up to date than me.

My movements were made also approxitamely three quarters of a second after I'd even considered moving myself around. It reacted instantly, and it wasn't like I was used to. My body ruled over my mind, even if it had perhaps come further. Was it always going to be like this? My mind being undermined by the more animalistic needs that I now felt?

I could feel my throat burning, aching. It was longing for something, but I didn't know what. It wasn't like a need for sugar, oh no. It was much more craving than that. This thirst took over my senses, it took over everything. I was almost blinded by its intensity.

"Are you hungry?" The man, that I now knew was Carlisle, my doctor, asked gently from the other side of the room.

"Thirsty is more like it." The voice that spoke surprised me. It was me, but yet it wasn't. I knew it was my own, but it had a musical ring to it, one it hadn't had before. It was more velvet, and more singing than before. What was going on?

My mind had changed; my senses had changed; my feelings had changed. Even my voice had changed. What more was different for me now? Perhaps everything?

But no, I still felt like me. I was still myself. My personality stayed intact, but everything else was altered in me.

The thirst was getting to be almost unbearable. It raged inside me, and it begged me to satiate it, to ease it. But I didn't know what my body wanted though. When I thought about having a nice steak – my family was quite wealthy – I was more or less repulsed. It was odd. It was the same thing when I thought about those little sweets that I used to buy at one of the stalls in the town market. It used to be my favorite, and I couldn't get enough of them, which my mother found quite endearing. But now, when I thought about them, I wanted to throw up. The very thought of eating them made me feel sick to my stomach.

What was going on?

_He's thirsty already.._

Now, this was even more odd. I heard him, but his mouth didn't move as he spoke. Tilting my head, I looked at him curiously. Was he perhaps one of those showartists? What did they call them.. mimes? No.. ventriloquists! That was it. But he was a doctor though, so how could he have the time for that? And why would he even do that _now_? It didn't make any sense.

_He must want it, right? What else would he want?_

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want directly?" I questioned, watching him carefully. For the first time after the strange sight, his lips parted and he spoke to me, his voice seemingly even more inhumane; "Edward, I'm so sorry.." It was cautious, careful. Nervous even. What did he have to be nervous about?

_Was this the right thing to do?_

Suddenly I saw my mother again, her face was pained and she pleaded with me(?). But I quickly realized, though, that it wasn't actually _me_ that she was talking to.

It was Carlisle.

_"You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward."_

Her green eyes were hard as emeralds as she struggled for survival, and soon after she'd pleaded with him she fell into unconsciousness. It hurt me to see her in that state, knowing how she'd looked in her final hour.

I swallowed hard, but was once again reminded of the deep burning feeling in my throat. It was almost like an itch, but much fiercer. This itch would never ease.

_Did she really want this for him? An immortal life..?_

Immortal?

I was immortal?

Carlisle was immortal?

"Why are you sorry?" I decided to ask instead, to back it up a bit. I needed answers, and I needed them now. But, still, I couldn't forget those words he had just "spoken".

I was immortal.

I wasn't going to die.

I was going to live forever!

"I'm sorry I was so selfish.." Carlisle said sadly, his hands covering his face in shame.

In an oddly swift movement my hand was on his shoulders, in a comforting manner.

"You saved my life, didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but I needed to _hear_ them properly. I needed to _see_ those words come from his lips.

I suddenly realized that those words he'd spoken earlier, that never came from his mouth, was his thoughts.

I could _hear_ his _thoughts_.

I could read his mind, and that was how I'd seen my mother again.

Okay.. did I actually hear myself now? I think I'm going crazy.. Read minds?

I shrugged, trying to get rid of such thoughts, as I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"Define save.." Carlisle replied, his face still hidden behind his pale hands.

"Will you tell me what I am?" I asked as I quickly sat up in my bed.

"Vampire," he whispered, and I swear I stopped breathing then.

Vampire.

Vampire?

VAMPIRE?!

I was a vampire? One of those creatures in the old folklores? No way.. Come on, who was he kidding?

I stared at him with raised eyebrows, and it seemed like he could tell that I was suspicious as he looked up at me with an apologetic smile, lightening his pale face ever so little.

"Are you joking?" I gasped.

"I wish I was."

"Are you telling me that we're vampires? That _you're_ a vampire? That _I'm_ a vampire?" I questioned, not believing any of this at all. It was just ridiculous. I had never taken Dr Cullen for a jokster, but I guess I was wrong. And that would be for the first time in my life! "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"Afraid not, son."

Son?

"Who are you calling son?"

"I created you, Edward. I'm not sorry I did, but I'm hesitant if it was the right time to change someone. You're the first human I've ever bitten, you know.."

"First human?"

"You see, Edward," Carlisle began, his voice much calmer now. More confident, and it was because I hadn't flipped out like he thought I would do in the beginning. And also because he truly believed in his words now. "I'm not like any other vampire. I live off of animals, and I've never tasted humanblood before. By resisting it I've been able to do what I've always wanted, and that is to become a doctor. And I am one now, as you know."

I could tell he was proud, as his voice was of mild triumph. He felt strong by resisting the temptation humans held for him. For us both now.

He truly was more angel than man. I stared at him, at this unselfish man that would deny his own nature for others' safety. He would work day after day, side by side, with the humans he longed for.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and I frowned at him.

"What for?"

"For keeping you from dinner," he smiled. "And Edward, it's your choice. Your life." His smile faded a little by that, as he got up to leave.

_I won't pressure him. It's his decision, and no matter how much I've wanted company, I won't try to control him. If he wants this, then he'll choose it. I guess I'll have to wait and see what he does choose though. I hope he chooses what he wants for himself, even if I want him to stay myself. _

He wanted me to stay with him.

"Will you be my mentor?" I asked him eagerly, as he reached the door.

Maybe I wouldn't become a doctor, because I didn't think I would manage what he did with the same ease, but perhaps he could help me out with this new life.

"Your mentor?" He turned around, smiling, barely showing off his teeth.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

"You have to help me, Carlisle." I pleaded. "Will you hunt with me?"

"After the sun has set, Edward. Okay?"

He was proud of me. He felt happy that I was going to try and follow his diet.

"Okay." I agreed. It seemed reasonable to wait for tonight, as we couldn't be out in the sunlight. I knew that.

He walked out of the room and left me alone to think, to try and grasp all of this. To come to terms with it.

Surprisingly, I was fine with it, that he had changed me into one of his kind. I found it exciting in a way.

I wondered idly if I had some sort of superstrength or something like that now. It would be quite fascinating, wouldn't it?

I decided to try and see.

Slowly I walked out of the bedroom I was in, and came out to a corridor with only one other door at the end. The banister was right in front of me, and I could see right down to the hallway downstairs. The stairs were just to my left. A chandelier was hanging in the air in front of me, above the hallway. It was dimly golden. Not real gold, just painted.

I didn't know what I'd expected whenever I thought about where he actually went when he got off his shifts, but I guess this fitted him. After all, he was a doctor and I knew they weren't especially wealthy.

But, still, it sort of surprised me.

I could hear someone turning a page in a book from downstairs, and I realized Carlisle was reading. A book about medicin, as far as I could tell from his thoughts. He was trying to figure out what caused the illness my mother and father had died from, and I could feel my insides aching from the loss of them.

_Again with the thoughts! I'm not a mind-reader. I'm not crazy.._

I tried telling myself I was just imagining it, but a part of me (the bigger part) told me that I was right about this, too. But, how would I ever explain that to Carlisle? He'd think I was crazy, too! And I didn't want to go to one of the azylums, like the really crazy people did.

I walked carefully down the stairs, knowing he heard my every step; he decided to let me be alone, to explore the house on my own.

The steps barely creeked below my weight, like I would've thought they would, but I couldn't think much about that though, seeing as fast as I thought about going down the wooden staircase, I suddenly found myself already on the bottom of it, facing a long mirror.

The face that looked back at me was pale; as pale as a dead person's skin. And there were purple bruises below the eyes, which were of a deep red color. Like blood.

Hesitantly I reached my white hands up to touch my face, which looked very much like marble.

The skin was hard, yet soft in a way.

My hair was different as well. I'd had more of a brown color before, but now it was a deep bronze. I drew my hand through it, and was surprised by the fact that it felt exactly the same way it had done before, when I'd been human.

I'd always been described as a very handsome, young man when I'd been human, and so I wondered what I was now. Was I still even remotely as handsome as before?

"The red fades away after about a year. Turns crimson." Carlisle said, standing in the threshold of what seemed to be a study. "But when you drink animalblood they turn a more butterscotch. You'll get used to it." He gave me a weak smile.

"Oh." I turned back to the mirror, and studied my face further.

_So different.. I wonder if I'll ever really get used to it.._

Carlisle turned back towards the study, and I decided to follow him.

The study was a small room on the left side of the hallway, with bookshelves upon bookshelves around the whole room. It almost looked like a library.

He sat down on the chair behind the desk and continued to read while casting glances at me every now and then, trying to assess my feelings, while I looked at all the books in the room. There were just so many!

"Have you read all of these?" I asked him, while fingering on the titles before me.

"Yes," He chuckled lightly, looking up. "I've even reread some of them."

"How've you managed that? What are you, 20 years old?" I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just continued to laugh.

"Edward, you're forgetting something.." He smiled one of those understanding smiles.

"Oh, yeah." I felt stupid now.

"Do you wish me to tell you my story?" He asked, laying his book aside.

I took the recliner in the corner, and sat down, listening intently to him.

He started off with telling me that he was born in the late 1640's, in England, and about his father who'd been an Anglican pastor.

Back then the hunt for such creatures, as me and Carlisle, and witches and werewolves, were common. And one night, Carlisle had found a real vampire, and he was bitten himself. He knew society would kill him if they found him like that and so he went into hiding. The disgust he felt made him try various methods of killing himself, but nothing worked.

He started starving himself as he couldn't possibly imagine himself ever killing human being, and so after months of starvation and a burning throat that wished to be satiated, he felt desperate. Though, instead of humans, he found a flock of passing deer, and attacked them.

He admitted that it didn't fully satisfy his needs, but they had been good enough. And so he set out to try and resist humanblood completely.

".. And as you know, I have." Carlisle concluded.

I was so engrossed by his story that I just gaped at him.

"Are there more of us?" I asked after a few seconds had passed.

"Yes," he nodded. "But not many."

"Where do they live?"

"Well, after a few years I set out to travel. To see the world, and hoping to find others of our kind. I swam across the English Channel, afraid to go on the ferry; afraid to accidentally attack a human.."

"You swam across the English Channel?" I interrupted, my mouth hanging open. "When was this?"

He smiled, seeming to enjoy this.

"Early 1800's," he said calmly. "And, after I'd swum across it, I started travelling by foot. It took me awhile, but eventually I came to Italy. Before Italy I'd been in France, and even Switzerland.

I met a few other vampires while visiting those countries, and even made a few friends there. I haven't talked to most of them in a very, very long while though. Almost 100 years," he chuckled. "Time sure flies by. But anyway, the vampires I met along the way told me of a place called Volterra, in Italy. That's where the Volturi live."

"Who's the Volturi?" I asked, curious as to why Carlisle spoke their name with such reverence and respect.

"The Volturi's kind of like the vampire community's royalty."

"Royalty?" My mouth popped open in surprise. "Why are they like royalty to us?"

"Son, there are quite a few rules for us, and they keep us in check. Follow them, and you'll just be fine."

"What happens if I would accidentally break a rule?" I felt kind of afraid, and nervous about these rules they seemed to have. I didn't even know them yet!

"What are they anyway?"

Carlisle held out his hands – palms facing me. "Calm down, Edward," he said, his musical voice gentle. "Don't get ahead of yourself. The rules are simple, and most of us follow them without any problems at all. Main rule, and you must obey it," his voice was harder now, reprimanding me slightly. Warning me. "Do _not_ expose us to the humans."

I nodded. I could do that.

"Who's in the Volturi?"

"The family consists of 5 vampires altogether. They are Marcus, Caius and Aro. And then there are their wives. Caius' wife Athenodora, and Aro's wife Sulpicia."

"Doesn't Marcus have a wife?" I wondered how come he was all alone there when his brothers had partners of their own. It seemed odd in a way.

"Unfortunately Marcus' wife, Didyme, was killed many years ago. Rumours say that Aro killed her because he didn't wish his sister to be married to Marcus. But I don't know. As I said, they're just rumours. And I don't think Marcus knows about them though, as I heard them while I was in France."

"Oh."

"Yeah," He agreed, nodding. "It's sad. Marcus still grieves her death, and he hasn't changed ever since she passed away. And that was a few centuries ago.."

"How long have they been here?"

"Hm," Carlisle pondered. "I'd say about 3000 years, I think. Something like that."

"Hm.." I murmured, trying to picture that; living for so long. I couldn't see it, yet I would have to someday.

Extraordinary.

I turned my head and looked out the window behind Carlisle. It was dark outside, and I was reminded of the fact we would go hunting now.

My throat began to ache again with thirst, and I looked over at Carlisle's still figure in the chair behind the desk.

He was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. An idea, which he'd try later at the hospital on the people infected by the disease that'd already killed thousands of people.

I would've been one of those thousands myself if it hadn't been for Carlisle. He saved me from a certain death, and I felt as if I owed him in return. But I didn't know how to repay him yet.

"The sun has set," I said and he immediately looked up at me, a smile starting to lighten up his face.

I smiled back.

"Let's go hunt!"

**Yeppers..  
Opinions?? Good or bad? Believable?  
Hate it or love it?  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it anywaysers.. I must get to bed now, as it's really late. It's a few minutes after midnight here in Sweden now.  
I hope you can spare a few seconds to click the button below and leave me a lil comment. I'd appreciate it a lot! =D**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! And.. night folks!  
**


End file.
